At present caramel colours produced by the ammonia process are widely used in foodstuffs. Caramel colourants have a content of 4 methylimidazole (4 MeI), typically of 200-500 mg/Kg at 20,000 to 50,000 EBC colour units. 4 methylimidazole has been suspected of possessing carcinogenic properties and although that suspicion has not been proved, considerable demand exists for a food grade colourant which is substantially free from 4 MeI. However, no suitable substitute for caramel colourants has hitherto been found.